grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/New Wesens
Befürchten: A race of ghoul-like Wesen with vampiric qualities, they feed off the fear of their victims like how most normal vampires feed off blood. They tend to be shady and untrustworthy because of their fearsome nature and reputation for being terrifying. They are extraordinarily strong and agile as well as highly intellectual. When woged they get pale skin, and their eyes turn red and become sunken and their cheekbones become more pronounced and also get a vampiric brow in place of eyebrows and their teeth sharpen, as well as sporting clawed fingernails and semi pointed ears. Famous examples of befurchten including Christopher Lee, William Dafoe, Chris Sarandon, Christina Ricci and the late Vincent Price. They tend to be suave millionaire types or shady criminals. Chamäleon: A race of chameleon-like Wesen with the ability to change colour and blend in with their surroundings, they tend to be very eccentric and often reclusive at times but like things that are very artsy and colourful. They are often artists or designers. In woged state they have a very semi reptilian look with scaled skin that changes colour depending on their mood, their eyes bug out and their tongue stretches out - some even grow a few horns. Lächelnkatze: A race of feline-like Wesen that are able to become invisible, they are the inspiration for the Cheshire Cat in Alice In Wonderland. They tend to be very curious and mischevious, often playing pranks to get others in trouble or just for the heck of it. In woged state they have semi paw-like hands with claws that grow out of the fingertips, thick fur with tiger-like stripes and the ears become feline-like and their mouth stretches out into a grin and their hair becomes a short mane. Notable examples of these are Julia Roberts, Jack Nicholson, and Tim Curry. And they tend to be actors or comedians. Shutzengelhund: A race of dog-like Wesen similar to the Hundjäger only they are more friendly and aren't aggressive unless provoked. They tend to be loyal and protective towards the ones they love and treat them like they were a part of their extended family. When woged fur grows on their hands and on their face as their nose blackens and becomes dog-like as their ears become semi canine in shape. Careers that these types tend to have are usually to do with rescuing people such as fire-fighters or police officers. Schimpfengeln: A race of yeti-like Wesen that served as the inspiration behind the Grinch from the classic Dr Seuss story How The Grinch Stole Christmas. They can often be seen in places that have high mountain tops or sometimes in caves or snowy locations, sometimes if a person is found in their cave, they will let that person stay in the cave and they form a close bond with them. They tend to be gruff and anti-social, most of the time they are a bit on the moody side but have very kind hearts despite this and are quite crafty. They are super strong and extremely agile, they also possess heightened senses. In woged state they tend to have very shaggy fur, long fingernails that are claw-like in length and their hair grows longer and shaggier, the tip of their nose also blackens and shifts upwards Category:Blog posts